Hareluya Kombat
by chilled monkey
Summary: When Hibino is sucked into the world of Mortal Kombat he finds himself fighting for his life against the Emperor Shao Kahn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Hareluya II Boy or Mortal Kombat. They are property of Umezawa Haruto and NetherRealm Studios respectively. This story is written purely for enjoyment. No profit is being made from it.

* * *

The two fighters faced each other in battle-ready stances. They ignored their surroundings and the crowd of eager spectators watching them. Each warrior's focus was entirely on his opponent as he waited for the duel to begin.

Finally a voice called out a single word. "Fight!"

Both warriors immediately sprang into action, raining powerful blows upon each other as the crowd shouted words of encouragement to whichever one they favoured. Almost from the start it was clear that the fight was utterly mismatched. As much as he tried the challenger was no match for the reigning champion. Despite this his supporters continued to cheer for him and so he gave it his all but the outcome was inevitable. Within only a few moments the challenger lay defeated.

"Ha ha, Taro wins again!" Hibino Hareluya crowed gleefully. He was a tall, strongly built teenager with spiky black hair and brown eyes, dressed in the blue school uniform of Rakuen High. "You lose Ichijou!"

Makoto Ichijou shrugged as he stepped back from the arcade game he had been playing. He was the same height and build as Hibino and also wore a Rakuen High uniform. His shoulder-length hair was bright red and his eyes were blue.

His opponent, a little boy named Taro, grinned and raised his fist in triumph. His fans, all kids his own age, swarmed around him as they congratulated him on his win. The excited chatter filled the entire arcade.

"The current score is what, ten-nil now?" Hibino teased.

"Eight-nil" he said grudgingly.

"Never mind Ichijou, you played really well" said Yamana Michiru reassuringly. She was a beautiful girl with light brown eyes and gold-brown hair that came to her shoulder blades. Her uniform consisted of a maroon top, a grey skirt, white socks and brown shoes. A grey bag hung from her left shoulder.

"Thanks" he replied. His expression lightened as he added, "Besides, it was fun."

"Exactly" she agreed with a cheerful smile.

Having finished accepting congratulations Taro turned to Ichijou and extended his hand.

"Great game" Taro said.

"That it was" he replied as they shook hands. Both had been hurt deeply when Ibu Reiko, Ichijou's former girlfriend and Taro's surrogate big sister, had left Japan and despite the difference in their ages they had become good friends.

"Maybe next time you'll beat me" Taro said with a small grin.

"Maybe I will."

"Ha! And maybe pigs will fly" Hibino scoffed.

"Come on Hibino, he's gotten a lot better" said Yamana.

Hibino laughed. "The day Ichijou beats Taro at that game is the day Ore-sama loses at anything. Speaking of which that game looks good."

He pointed at a machine in a corner. Ichijou and Yamana frowned as they saw it.

"Mortal Kombat 2? I don't know Hibino, that game is supposed to be very gory and brutal" Ichijou said doubtfully. "I'm surprised it was even allowed in here with so many kids around."

"And the word "combat" is spelled wrong" Yamana added.

"Ha, Ore-sama doesn't care about any of that" Hibino scoffed. "It's decided, Ore-sama is playing that game."

"Suit yourself" Ichijou replied with a shrug. He went over to the arcade entrance and looked outside. He sighed as he saw that the weather hadn't changed. The sky was still completely blanketed by thick black clouds and rain was still falling in torrents, drumming incessantly against the pavements and making tiny but numerous splashes in the many puddles it had formed.

He turned to Yamana. "It's still raining. If we go out there we'll get soaked instantly."

She shrugged. "We'll have to wait here a little longer then." She checked in her bag. "I can lend you some money if you need any."

"No thanks, I've got money" he replied. He glanced over at Taro. The boy had found another challenger and was gleefully wiping the floor with him.

"I could use a break from fighting games. I'll have a go at Guitar Hero. It might be good practise for me."

She chuckled softly at that.

"How about you?" he asked. "I know you're not much of a gamer."

"I'm not" she replied. "But I think I'll try that one, Dance Dance Revolution. It looks like fun."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit then."

"See you."

* * *

For a while they all played their respective games. Ichijou enjoyed himself immensely as his fingers nimbly pressed the buttons while his other hand strummed energetically. It wasn't as good as playing an actual guitar but it was still fun. A crowd soon formed around him and when he beat the game they applauded.

Yamana also enjoyed her game. While she wasn't a trained dancer she was still very graceful, her feet moving fluidly across the platform. It wasn't flawless but she consistently scored "good" and "great" with a few "perfects."

After beating Guitar Hero Ichijou joined the people watching Yamana play DDR. When her score appeared onscreen everyone cheered. She smiled warmly at them as she stepped off the platform.

"That was really good" said Ichijou. "If you ever get tired of being a jewellery designer you could be a professional dancer."

She giggled. "Thanks Ichijou. You were great yourself."

He nodded in appreciation. "Let's see how Hibino's getting on."

* * *

Hibino's face wore a look of focused intensity as he played. Naturally he had started on maximum difficulty and it had been tougher than he'd expected. Still he pressed on and now he was up against the final boss. It had also been just as gory as Ichijou had said but that didn't bother him.

"This is it" he muttered to himself, not even noticing the mass of spectators that had gathered around him.

At that very moment there was a sudden deafening BOOM! of thunder that drowned out the electronic beeps and music from the various games. A blue electrical bolt shot down from the ceiling to the Mortal Kombat cabinet and a flash of brilliant white light burst from the screen. Everyone cried out in alarm as they were dazzled by the light.

"What was that?" Taro cried.

"A lightning bolt must have struck the arcade" said Ichijou. He rubbed his eyes as his vision began to clear. "You okay Hibino?"

There was no answer. His vision now fully returned he looked at the cabinet and his jaw dropped. Its screen was completely black and tiny blue sparks flickered over its surface. There was no sign of Hibino at all, only a black scorch mark on the floor where he had been standing.

"Hibino!"


	2. Chapter 2

Seated upon his throne Shao Kahn grinned maliciously as he watched the battle raging between Liu Kang and Kintaro. Liu Kang was the last Earthrealm fighter left and although he had fought well he was struggling against Kintaro's inhuman strength.

Just as he looked about to collapse Liu Kang seemed to find a last reserve of strength, leaping into the air to deliver a flurry of bicycle kicks to his foe's head and torso. Kintaro toppled over and hit the ground with a noise like a falling tree.

Shao Kahn snarled but his grin returned a second later as Liu Kang fell to the ground and Raiden hurried over to him.

"Liu Kang! Liu Kang!"

He groaned faintly and Raiden smiled in relief. His smile faded as he realised that although the former Shaolin monk still lived he could no longer fight in the tournament.

Shao Kahn laughed triumphantly. "You've lost Raiden. All of your warriors are eliminated. Earthrealm is mine!"

"This cannot be" Raiden said aghast.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light. Raiden turned to see a human youth materialise on the arena floor.

 _By the Elder Gods, what is going on?_

* * *

 _Ugggh… What happened?_ Hibino thought as he picked himself up from the floor. _Ore-sama was just about to beat the final boss and then there was that bright light…_

He realised that he was no longer in the arcade. Squinting against the sunshine he looked around to see that he now stood in an immense stone arena. The ground beneath his feet was dry, cracked soil, baked hard by the sun. The stands above were filled with thousands of eager spectators, both human and non-human. Hibino had never had much interest in history but even he recognised the resemblance to the Roman Coliseum.

In the centre of the arena was an immense stone throne carved in the likeness of a ram-horned skull and raised above the ground by a row of steps. On either side of the throne was a pair of weathered and broken pillars covered in old red-brown bloodstains.

Upon the throne sat a huge man, easily the biggest Hibino had ever seen. He wore spiked gauntlets, greaves and pauldrons, and on his head was a helmet that resembled a samurai kabuto with a skull-like facemask that covered the upper half of his face.

Before Hibino could speak another man came over to him. The man was tall and dressed in a white outfit with a blue vest. He wore silver greaves, gauntlets and pauldrons. A black belt circled his waist and an amulet gleamed on his chest. A wide-brimmed straw hat shadowed his face but Hibino could clearly see that his eyes were solid white without irises or pupils. Despite that he looked directly at him.

"Who are you?"

"Hibino Hareluya" he replied with a glower. "Now send Ore-sama back home immediately."

"Wait! I sense you are a powerful warrior despite your young age. You may be Earthrealm's last hope of defeating Shao Kahn."

"Huh?" Now that he'd gotten his bearings Hibino recognised both characters from the game he'd been playing. "That's right, he's the final boss."

Raiden was confused by that statement but decided not to ask what he meant. "Then will you face him?"

"Of course. Ore-sama has been sucked into the game and now he must beat it to get back. That's how it works."

Raiden was growing more and more baffled by this strange youth. "Mortal Kombat is not a game! The fate of Earthrealm itself is at stake. If Outworld wins then our world will be absorbed into it."

"Yes, yes Ore-sama knows" Hibino said, waving a hand dismissively. "Let's get on with it."

Raiden was very unsure about that but nonetheless he nodded and stood back. The boy's casual attitude made no sense to him but what choice did he have? It was either allow this Hibino to fight or Earthrealm would be conquered. Raiden silently prayed to the Elder Gods that he was not making a terrible mistake.

"What is this?" Shao Kahn asked scornfully as Hibino stepped forwards. "Is Raiden so desperate he now sends a child to perform the work of a man?"

Hibino laughed. "If you think you can absorb the world Ore-sama will rule then you'll soon learn differently."

The emperor scowled. "First you must prove yourself worthy of the honour of facing me in battle. You will face… Reptile!"

A humanoid with scaly, green skin and yellow eyes materialised atop one of the pillars. He leapt forwards and landed in front of Hibino. The creature wore green trousers, black vambraces and greaves, a green and black breastplate and a black pauldron on his right shoulder. A black mask hid his face, leaving just his eyes visible.

"Bring it on!" Hibino said.

Reptile sprang forwards and slashed with his clawed hands. Hibino easily dodged each swipe and threw a volley of punches but Reptile was quick, blocking or evading each one. He dropped to the ground and threw a leg sweep. Hibino jumped over it but the brief distraction allowed Reptile to spring back up and back-pedal away, giving him enough breathing room to reach up and remove his mask, revealing his fang-filled maw.

His jaws opened and shot out a stream of green liquid that Hibino narrowly dodged. The liquid fell to the floor with a sharp hissing sound, blackening the dirt and sending up wisps of acrid smoke.

Hibino was enraged. "YOU SPIT AT ORE-SAMA! THIS WILL TEACH YOU!"

He charged forwards and began throwing punches so fast his arms became a blur. Reptile was completely overwhelmed as Hibino's fists smashed into him again and again like a pair of jackhammers. He fell to the ground as his opponent continued to whale on him.

Finally Hibino stood up, breathing heavily. Reptile groaned miserably as he lay still, in too much pain to move.

"Kill him" Shao Kahn commanded.

Hibino glared at him. "Ore-sama does not take orders from you."

Shao Kahn grunted and raised his hand. A beam of green light shot from his palm and hit Reptile in the chest. The creature shrieked for a moment before he was disintegrated into dust.

With a look of disgust at the emperor for his callousness, Hibino said, "There. Ore-sama beat your lackey. Now will you stand and fight or will you continue to cower behind underlings?"

"You dare taunt Shao Kahn, conqueror of worlds?" he bellowed as he stood up. "Impudent boy! Very well, you will face me in Mortal Kombat!"

Hibino just grinned. "Gladly."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the arcade, everyone was still staring in disbelief at the black spot where Hibino had been standing.

 _It's impossible… He has to be okay, he has to be_ Ichijou thought anxiously. He looked over at Yamana and Taro. They appeared just as shocked and dismayed as he felt.

Ichijou started to speak, wanting to offer reassurance despite his own worries, but before he could say a word everyone was startled by a sudden loud crackling from the cabinet. Two flickering balls of electricity, one yellow and the other purple, floated out of the screen. The crowd all moved back fearfully as the glowing orbs grew and changed shape. Within seconds they had coalesced into a pair of humanoid figures.

The first was a man wearing a yellow and black ninja costume. Vambraces and greaves protected his forearms and shins while a hooded mask concealed his face. All they could see of his face were solid white eyes.

The second was a woman with orange, cat-like eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She wore a purple outfit with elbow-length gloves and thigh-length high-heeled boots. A purple mask covered her lower face. The rest of her outfit left practically nothing to the imagination. Yamana immediately covered Taro's eyes.

The ninja looked around curiously. "What is this place?" he asked, his voice a deep rasp.

"Never mind that" replied the masked woman. She sounded decidedly unhinged, with an odd sing-song tone to her voice. "Look at all these delightful new playmates." A pair of sai materialised in her hands and she twirled them around. "Their screams will be so sweet."

That was too much. People in the crowd began to scream in panic and flee for the door. Ichijou stepped forwards with a grim frown.

"Leave them alone" he said firmly.

The woman sniggered evilly. "Ah, what a fine dance partner."

 _You picked a great time to disappear Hibino_ Ichijou thought darkly as he readied himself to fight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** While the game Hibino was sucked into is "Mortal Kombat 2" I'm basing the characters appearances on their Mortal Kombat 2011 versions. It just made sense to me that the "real" versions of the characters would have a more detailed appearance than how they look in the game.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yamana, get Taro out of here. I'll hold them off" said Ichijou.

"Wait, I know those guys. They're Scorpion and Mileena from the game. I know how they fight, I can help" Taro protested.

Before anyone could speak further Mileena lunged forwards with a deranged sniggering, her sai pointed for a downwards strike. Ichijou reacted instantly by bringing up his guitar strings and using them to block. Confused by this Mileena hesitated for a second, allowing him to land a front kick that launched her backwards to crash into a pinball machine.

He had no time to press his advantage though as Scorpion attacked with a fast, fluid series of punches and kicks that he barely managed to block. He tried to counter-attack but the ninja evaded each attack.

"Jump" Taro called.

Ichijou did so, narrowly avoiding a leg sweep. Scorpion was on his feet and attacking again instantly.

"Block left, right, left" Taro called, using his ability to predict fighting moves. Ichijou followed his instructions, intercepting each of Scorpions's blows.

"Duck!"

Ichijou ducked under a spinning back kick and aimed a blow at his head but Scorpion ducked and then did a series of back-flips, landing several metres away.

"Look out for his spear!" Taro called.

"What spear…?"

"Get over here!" Scorpion yelled. He thrust his hand forwards and sent a metal spike hurtling towards his foe, trailing a length of chain behind it. Ichijou sidestepped just in time and the spike whistled past his head.

Mileena had gotten back up. She looked over at Taro and cackled.

"What a naughty little boy. Now I have to punish you."

She leapt through the air and landed right in front of him. Startled by this Taro yelped as he jumped back. He tripped and fell onto his back. His eyes bulged in terror as he looked up at Mileena looming over him, her sai raised.

"Stop!"

She turned to see Yamana standing in front of her with a determined look on her face.

"Back off" she said.

"Or what?" Mileena laughed. "You are no warrior. You…"

WHAM!

Yamana punched her in the jaw with all her strength. Mileena was out cold before she hit the floor.

* * *

Ichijou grunted as Scorpion landed a back kick and then a flying side kick that drove him into a wall. He narrowly ducked under a follow-up punch that smashed a hole in the wall and backed away.

 _I can't beat this guy head-to-head like this. I've got to draw him somewhere he doesn't have room to throw those kicks._

With that thought he hurriedly retreated amongst the rows of arcade cabinets. Scorpion started to follow but then stopped, seeming to realise what his foe had planned.

"Come here!" Scorpion exclaimed as he threw the spike again. Ichijou moved aside and it crashed through a screen. Scorpion tried to yank it back but it didn't budge.

 _It's tangled on something_ Ichijou thought. _Now's my chance!_

He seized the chain and yanked as hard as he could. Surprised and caught off-balance by this Scorpion stumbled forwards. Ichijou dashed in and threw a series of punches that drove the ninja back, finishing with a powerful uppercut that lifted Scorpion off his feet and knocked him out. He hit the floor hard and lay still.

Breathing hard from the fight Ichijou turned around as Yamana and Taro hurried up to him.

"Ichijou! Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"I'm okay" he replied with a slight wince as the adrenaline rush began to wear off. "That guy hits hard but I'll live."

Taro's own worried expression disappeared as he heard that, replaced by a look of awe.

"That was so cool" he said with starry eyes. "Ichijou, you beat Scorpion!"

"Uh, thanks" he said.

"You were cool too Yamana-san" Taro added as he turned to her. "You took Mileena out like she was nothing!"

Ichijou nodded. "Remind me never to get you mad."

She laughed softly.

Just then there was a crackle of electricity. They all spun around to see Scorpion and Mileena turn back into energy balls that flew into the screen of the Mortal Kombat 2 cabinet.

The three of them exchanged glances, all thinking the same thing. If the game characters had disappeared then maybe Hibino…

They rushed over to the cabinet.

* * *

Shao Kahn laughed mockingly as the mortal boy charged him. Did he truly think he had a chance of defeating the Emperor of Outworld?

His laughter was abruptly cut off as a mighty punch slammed into his jaw and he was sent reeling back.

"What is this?" he said in disbelief as he rubbed his jaw.

Now it was Hibino's turn to laugh. "This will be even easier than Ore-sama thought."

With an enraged roar Shao Kahn charged him, a green aura briefly appearing around the emperor as he rammed his shoulder into Hibino. The impact stunned him briefly and Shao Kahn immediately followed it with a front kick that sent him flying backwards. He hit the ground hard and the crowd roared their approval.

Expecting this to have ended the fight Shao Kahn stood back. To his surprise Hibino got back up, his movements calm and unhurried.

"Not bad. Perhaps you will be a challenge" he said as he reached behind his back and pulled out a lead pipe seemingly from thin air. He leaped forwards and swung it at his foe's head but Shao Kahn managed to dodge.

"I also have a weapon" said the emperor as his Wrath Hammer appeared in his hands. With a mighty blow he struck the pipe so hard it bent a full ninety degrees. Hibino flung it away as Shao Kahn laughed, his hammer disappearing.

"Surrender now and I'll spare your life."

"Ore-sama never quits" said Hibino firmly as he attacked once more.

They stood toe-to-toe, exchanging thunderous blows for a moment until the emperor managed to seize Hibino's throat and lift him off the ground but he responded by wrapping his limbs around Shao Kahn's arm and wrenching himself to one side with such force that his enemy was thrown off his feet.

"Enough of this!" Shao Kahn bellowed as he materialised his Wrath Hammer again and swung. Rather than dodging back, Hibino instead moved forwards and caught the hammer's shaft, stopping it in place.

"Impossible" said the emperor. "You cannot be this strong."

Hibino just grinned as he yanked the hammer out of his foe's grip. He spun and leaped, bringing the hammer around in an arc.

Raiden, and the audience watched, time seeming to slow as the hammer smashed right into the emperor's head and sent him flying backwards.

Shao Kahn staggered to his feet. He cried out in pain, shaking uncontrollably as beams of gold light shone from his eyes and his torso. With a final wail he exploded in a burst of flames.

Hibino shielded his eyes from the blast. When he looked again there was nothing left of Shao Kahn but a small fire and pieces of burned armour. He set the hammer down, his grin broadening.

"Ore-sama wins!"

No sooner had he spoken then he disappeared in a flash of white light. As the audience came out of their stupor at seeing their emperor defeated they began to cheer happily.

"Whoever you were I thank you friend. You saved Earthrealm" said Raiden. He bowed in the direction where Hibino had been standing.

* * *

Ichijou, Yamana and Taro made it to the Mortal Kombat 2 cabinet just in time to see another ball of energy, this one white, float out of the screen. With a flash of light Hibino materialised in front of them.

"Good, Ore-sama is back. Now where…"

"Hibino!" all three exclaimed as they ran up and hugged him in relief.

"Arrgh! Get off! Ore-sama isn't a hugger" he yelled.

They backed away, still smiling fondly.

"What happened Hibino?" Yamana asked.

He shrugged. "Ore-sama got sucked into the game, fought this weird thing and a big chump in a spiky costume and a silly helmet that claimed to be an emperor, then reappeared back here"

"That makes sense" Ichijou mused. "We've been fighting characters from the game that got out at the same time you were sucked in."

"This is so cool" said Taro. "Just wait until I tell the guys!"

"I think we should keep this to ourselves" said Ichijou. "People would think we were crazy if we told them."

Taro sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Hibino laughed. "Come on, the rain has finally stopped so let's go celebrate my triumph. I am now Ore-sama, Conqueror of Emperors!"

"It was one emperor Hibino" Ichijou pointed out but Hibino just strolled out. With a sigh he followed, as did a smiling Yamana and Taro.

* * *

A week later they were back at the arcade watching as Ichijou and Taro played one of the fighting games again. After his battles against the Mortal Kombat warriors Ichijou was confident that he could handle a mere computer game. Unfortunately his skills at cyber-fighting were stil lacking and he lost again. Hibino howled with laughter.

"Too bad Ichijou. Looks like you need a lot more practise" he guffawed. "Meanwhile Ore-sama will be setting a new high score for Mortal Kombat 2."

"Are you sure about that Hibino?" Yamana asked. "After what happened last time…"

"There's no lightning bolts this time, it will be fine" he replied. "Besides this will be a breeze."

* * *

"ARGH!" Hibino roared in rage as he lost to Shao Kahn again. "This is impossible! Ore-sama already beat this guy! How can this be happening?"

Ichijou, Yamana and Taro watched him with amused smiles as he ranted. When he paused for breath Ichijou stepped forwards.

"We're off home now. You coming Hibino?"

"Not a chance. Ore-sama will beat this game one way or another!"

"See you tomorrow then. Bye Hibino" he said with a sly grin.

"Bye Hibino and good luck" said Yamana encouragingly.

Hibino grunted something in reply and continued bashing buttons as they left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I took a bit of artistic license here as Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer didn't appear until Mortal Kombat 3. However as it's such a big part of his appearance and I was already using the Mortal Kombat 2011 versions of the characters I decided to include it.


End file.
